


覆巢

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brett Yang - Freeform, Brett is a poor soloist, Eddy Chen - Freeform, Eddy is a poor doctor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “不要退让。不要妥协。不要背叛。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 战前背景，气氛大概不会很舒适

01

陈韦丞并没有意识到自己应该做哪些事，他觉得自己发现了一些端倪，只不过这些东西都令人头痛且无法忽视，他刚刚把诊所的门锁上，铁链子混着这一些潮湿的泥土几乎能把他的手冻伤，他紧贴着诊所外面小巷子的石墙旁边走路，霓虹灯在他头顶闪过，他呼出一口气，白雾透过已经磨平了边缘的线织围巾又重新返回了他的脸上。敖德萨的冬日永远难熬，在他的记忆中，最冷的时候永远是明天，那些冷风能把人打得骨肉分离。

今晚诊所来了三个病人，三个都喝得太多了，刚进门的时候陈韦丞就闻到了他们身上的酒气，那三个人在隔壁闹出的动静让他差点把手里那个珍贵的保温杯给砸在地上，他能听到桌椅板凳被摔成碎片的声音，女人的哭嚎和店里老板的吼叫都透过那面墙刺进陈韦丞的耳朵里，他受不了这个，他曾接受过很长一段时间的音乐训练，耳朵比一般人要灵敏的多，任何过大的分贝都会让他的额头像针扎一样痛。在这三个醉汉到他诊所的时候，另外两个人把其中那个已经不省人事的男人丟在地上，竟然就这样围着这人唱着歌跳起舞来，歌词陈韦丞听不太懂，他们的乌克兰语里面带着很浓重的德语口音。

陈韦丞知道他们不好惹，于是简单给那个倒在地上的男人包扎了一下明面上的伤口，趁着三人还在醉着催他们赶紧走，马上就是宵禁时间了，如果被巡逻警察发现他还开着店或者走在街上，恐怕要直接把他拖进惩戒营里去，那地方进去了就几乎没人能出来，他的同学曾经进去过一段时间，大家都以为可能就这么死在里面了，没想到最后时间一到居然被平安遣返，只不过在陈韦丞打算去探望的前一天，那个人跑到敖德萨港口跳海自杀了，那是一个白天，渔民说他直冲冲着向着岸口跑来，在已经结成了一层薄冰的海里扑腾了几下，就再也没了动静。

当然了，没有人救他，这是桩顶不划算的买卖。

陈韦丞知道他这么想就是抛弃了他曾经重视的一部分，不过那个人对他来说的确没有那么重要，现在已经没有什么东西对他来说是可以花费他十分之一的大脑去在乎的，可能明天的集市有什么东西可以给他选和能不能有钱买燃气让他不至于冻死在家里对他来讲更切实一些。

燃气，说得对。他想，有些东西远没有房间里的一盆炭火来的踏实，父母和姐姐离开这里搬到别尔哥罗德去之后他也不知道自己究竟还在敖德萨坚持些什么东西，他想到一些人，那些在他学生时代的记忆里永远占据相当一部分的早就已经随着港口四散的烟雾消逝的人，只有他们留下的音乐还在。所以陈韦丞隐约觉得自己应该留下，他大概有事要做有话要说，而这甚至刻在他的灵魂中，即便是他跻身在路边的小诊所里也是一样。

他不情不愿的拿出已经被自己的体温暖了一半的钥匙，挤进自己的屋子里，火炉还没烧起来，他把背包里面的零碎东西一股脑丢在地板上，从窗台那边捞过喝剩下大半瓶的伏特加，给自己倒了半个瓶底，之前他这么喝，自己都嫌弃自己实在是有点矫情，不能喝就不要喝，以前在医学院的时候研习结束大家总是坐在实验室外面三三两两的喝酒，轮到他的时候他总是小酌几口就放下了，同伴们大笑着说一个姑娘都比他能喝，那个时候敖德萨的老城还没有如今这么破败，到处都充斥着灰蒙蒙的雾气和枯萎死去的植被。

陈韦丞盯着瓶底的那最多能让他喝上三口的透明液体，终于还是仰头灌了进去，顺着口腔直挺挺冲进胃里的灼烧感总算让他有些放松下来，他把酒瓶又重新放到窗台上，他听到巨大的风在吹动阁楼那层摇摇欲坠的钢板，趁着这个机会，他跑到卧室，将柜子下面的那层地板抽开，把都生了锈的铁盒子放在了床边，他小心翼翼的打开，放下盖子的时候轻的都听不到声音。

里面是整整齐齐的一摞乐谱手稿，上面的题头写着 Edward · Chen 。

这年头要找这些实在是太难，印刷出来的五线谱总是缺货，他在各个地方找都败兴而归，不过也可能因祸得福，他现在徒手画直线的技术精进了不少，诊所没人的时候他会偷偷摸摸的在纸上面画五线谱，装文件的抽屉时刻在旁边准备着，好让他在来人的时候可以赶紧丢进去将琴谱和病例融为一体，这种勾当他干了不知道多少次了，一开始还会紧张的面红耳赤，后来他发现其实要在别人面前演戏并不难，在那样的状况下他其实非常会装模作样。

陈韦丞把琴谱拿出来，着实已经积累了不少，新写的和没写完的总会被他放在最上面，比较容易让他回想起上一次的乐思中断在哪里了，他随身也会携带一个普通的笔记本，正面翻开为了掩人耳目写的是一些待办事项，背面用铅笔写的都是一些用西里尔字母代替的音符，需要的时候他会将笔记本背面的内容和正式的谱子进行比对，然后再确定哪些需要增加哪些需要删减，这不是件容易事，可他知道自己必须这么做，就像他必须呼吸一样，这比喻出现在他脑子里的时候他又开始嘲讽自己，明明当时放弃音乐的是他自己，父母其实给了他选择的机会，可他为了让自己能过得舒服些，还是选择了另外的一条路，这些年下来他扪心自问有没有后悔，每次只能躲在卧室看自己写的曲子的时候会有那么一点后悔，不过他想到他现在可以住有两个房间的屋子，还能有钱买燃气和价格日益飞涨的蔬菜，他就又一点也不后悔了。

人总得先活下去。他想，理性和客观让他成为了一个十分接近务实的人，还没有到那种地步完全是因为音乐，也只是因为音乐。

在他还沉浸在一个动机发展的思考中时，突然外面传来了敲门声。

他为了确认自己没有听错，瞬间将整个人的注意力都集中在了脑袋顶上，手里的动作全部停下，过了几秒钟之后，同样的声音再次传来，听到重复的那一瞬间，陈韦丞立刻跳起来把手里的纸笔都塞回到铁盒子里，掀开木板放回去的时候还不忘轻手轻脚，说实话，在诊所经历这样的事情挺多，不过那只是五线谱而已，这所有的东西要是被连锅端了那就真的一切全都完了。

经过短暂的反复确认，他努力平复狂跳的心脏来到了门前，敲门声还在继续，不疾不徐的十分平静，陈韦丞觉得有些蹊跷，如果是有人举报后来的便衣警察也不会这么敲门，这敲门声听起来像是根本不期待里面有人一样。

“谁？”他先用乌克兰语问了一遍。

外面没有人回答，他等了一小会儿，又用俄语问了一遍，还是没有回答，可敲门声却止住了。

陈韦丞将手放在门把上，还没有被室内气温暖热的门把手着实有些凉，他深吸了两口气，将门把转开，向外推去，破烂的门随着铰链嘎吱作响，本来刚刚存了一些热气的屋内立刻被门缝外的冷空气入侵，好像那些是什么能要了命的病毒一样。

外面的确站了个人，陈韦丞先看到他的脚，居然在这种天气里只穿着一双单鞋，黑色长裤，看起来也很单薄，老旧的大衣尾巴直接盖到了膝盖以下，并不是很合身，围巾缠了好几圈，和他的一样也是已经磨毛了边缘，手上连双手套都没有就这么露在外面，已经冻的通红一片，在虎口和关节处甚至还有一些冻伤的痕迹，他脸庞瘦削，因为天冷显得苍白，头发随意的搭在耳边，额头也被刘海盖住，眼镜上有一层明显刚刚才消失的雾气，一双眼睛就藏在后面，表情十分茫然，大概是也的确没想到陈韦丞真的会开门。

这其实并不算什么，更主要的是，那个人还背着琴盒。

陈韦丞在瞥到琴盒的一瞬间他就想关门了，和这东西扯上关系就没有什么好事。他的手已经在拉门的边缘徘徊，可总有一股子阻力在拽着他，他觉得是那些港口上随着烟雾飘散的人。

来者沉默着，他也沉默着。

“ Eddy 。”不知道过了多久，来者试探性地开口，“你还记得我吗？”

这个称呼震了一下陈韦丞，在他的印象中很久没人这么叫过他了，偶尔能和家人通上电话也只顾忌着经济原因不便多说，总是匆匆忙忙挂断，用这个语气叫他的，他确实是很久都没有再听到过来了，尽管这用的有些生疏，可他那些朦胧的回忆总算是透进了那么一丁点光。

“ Brett 。”他的语气肯定了起来，这个名字总是给他一种莫名其妙的确信，“当然，当然， Brett 。”

是杨博尧，自从 18 岁分开以后就只闻其名不见其人的杨博尧。


	2. 02

要说陈韦丞到底有多久没有和杨博尧见过面，他其实自己也是理不清楚的，明明在上学的时候两人都有频繁的相互通信和打电话，后来局势逐渐开始动荡，他彻底失去了和杨博尧的联络，他记不得是断在谁那里了，只是那时当局出台了一些延续到现在的政策，作为医生的父亲曾经有德国留学的经历，家里就这样被打压了，为了和那位在莫斯科学习的音乐家撇清关系，母亲把他和杨博尧的所有通信都烧掉了，甚至包括杨博尧小时候留在陈家的，上面还有涂鸦的乐谱。

他当时已经选择了学医，所以他也没有其他更多的出路了，为了保护父母和姐姐的安全，他把那些信和照片都拿了出来，母亲在后院处理的时候他跑到街上去闲逛，他逛了很久，直到傍晚才回来，坐在桌子旁边郑重其事的对家里人说他不要和家里一起去别尔哥罗德，他要留在敖德萨。他还记得那一天，父亲大发雷霆，却破天荒的没有打他，姐姐挡在他前面，她一直知道他脑子里面在思考些什么，其实留下来这件事，姐姐之后肯定替他和父亲谈了很多次，不然那从德国回来的老顽固医生怎么可能就这样答应。

陈韦丞的回忆中断在这里，是杨博尧忍了半天没忍住的喷嚏把他给拉了回来，他才想到他没有让杨博尧进门，他们还面面相觑的尴尬的站在门口，房间里面的暖气都快跑完了。

“快进来吧。”他说，将杨博尧拉进来之后他探头出去左右看了看，确认没有人跟踪杨博尧之后才小声关上门，合上了门闩。

客厅，不，这都不算是一个客厅，杨博尧进来之后陈韦丞站在他后面，两人还是沉默着，杨博尧踩在地毯上，外面踩进来的雪、灰尘和泥水都混在一起，木地板很旧了，翘起来的毛边上挂着地毯的边缘，只有很小的两个沙发，掉皮的白色墙壁上还有一些陈韦丞闲的无聊画的猫猫狗狗，他手里举着一张纸条，整个人仍旧微微颤抖着。陈韦丞瞥了一眼，那张纸条上写着他的地址和电话，字潦草但秀气，应该是杨博尧自己写的。

他强行压下了自己的疑问，觉得还是要对从小一起长大的朋友保持足够的友好和耐心，他还隐约记得要怎么和杨博尧相处，“把琴盒放下来吧，脱掉外套到火炉那边去，外面又在下雪了吗？”杨博尧的肩膀和头发上都有雪花，很多都还没来得及化掉，陈韦丞靠近他就像靠近一个刚从冰箱里面出来的冰块。

“啊，好，谢谢。”杨博尧说，他的声音哑得很，将琴盒拿下来的时候，上面还有点半融化的雪水，他的琴盒不是以前的那个了，尼龙制的面料看起来很粗糙，这放在以前绝对是杨博尧一定要嫌弃到骂人的品类。陈韦丞凑过去帮他拿着外套，分量挺重，他心里盘算着这衣服可能确实值点钱，但应该还是比不上他的那件。当这个念头冒出来的时候陈韦丞疯狂的又把这东西按了回去，这想法实在是太卑鄙了，好像是他见不得杨博尧比他好似的，不过他心里另一个卑鄙的声音的确是想看看杨博尧走了他没走的那条路一直到今天，到底是变成了什么样子，是不是像他自己想象的那样。虽然这不太好，可他不得不承认，他已经很久很久没有和相熟的同学和朋友见面了，现如今他需要一些，表面的对比上给他的安慰，不管这安慰是什么，他只是需要这么一个东西。

杨博尧到壁炉旁边安静的坐着，他里面的那件毛衣是线织的，针脚还算密，打眼一看还挺规整的，陈韦丞坐到他对面细看，那颜色都被洗得褪了一层色，袖口和领口都有些开线，不知道这是杨博尧从什么时候穿到现在的，陈韦丞觉得自己应该说点什么，他从来没想过杨博尧有一天会跑到他家门口来找他，虽说以前并不是谁追着谁，可大多数情况下还是陈韦丞比较主动，当初他升学考试结束后也是跑到杨家约放假的杨博尧出来，莫斯科到基辅甚至都没有直达的火车，他能和杨博尧一起在敖德萨的时间也就这短短两个月了，后来他到基辅读医科，从母亲那里得知杨博尧也没有再回过敖德萨，放假时间都是在莫斯科参与一些音乐届的社会活动。

陈韦丞自以为已经把有关于杨博尧所有的疑问抛诸脑后了，可现在看着坐在他面前沉默不语的杨博尧，他又有很多东西想问，却又不知从何问起，直觉告诉他，杨博尧过得并不好。

“怎么突然回敖德萨了？”他选了一个并不是很尖锐的，他知道如果上来就劈头盖脸一通问题的话杨博尧肯定会回避，可是他想错了。

“莫斯科那边的人在抓我们，我一开始在圣彼得堡，后来到了白俄，那边的人和我说这里也不安全，我辗转了很多地方，本来没想回敖德萨的，但是的确这里现在还没被波及，我就。”杨博尧顿了一下，“我就给你妈妈打了个电话，我问她你现在在哪里，她给了我你的地址和电话，当时我在明斯克的一个镇上，手头已经没钱打电话了。”

这话里面透露的坦诚一览无余，陈韦丞发现杨博尧还是百分之百信任他，这种话在现在这种环境里是绝对不能随便说的，甚至吃饭闲聊的时候都没有人敢聊某些话题，酒馆里面那些巨大的嘈杂声，其实细听都是在讲点毫无营养的脏词。

“所以你偷渡来的？”对于自己母亲向杨博尧泄露自己住址的状况，陈韦丞发现自己居然没有太在意，也可能是那句话杨博尧说的太自然了，自然的像他们俩小时候约着下午一起去港口看渔船。

听到偷渡这两个字杨博尧终于笑了出来，他的唇线虽然弯了上去，可嘴角还是下垂的，尽管知道杨博尧这是开心，但仍旧无限趋近于一个苦笑，“可以这么说，当然你也可以认为我是坐着三套车来的，这么想会浪漫一点，还能勉强把自己当做是个糖果仙子。”在陈韦丞还要补上一句什么的时候杨博尧率先把那句话堵了回去，“我没唱歌，你知道的，我唱歌很难听。”

“你现在手头除了……”陈韦丞示意了一下琴盒，“还剩下点什么？”

“烟。”杨博尧从裤子的口袋里掏出来，都是用散烟草卷的，一支比较完整，剩下的都从中间被腰斩了，用来卷烟草的纸还皱皱巴巴的，大概是在雪地里走了太久，大部分都已经被打湿的差不多了，看样子应该是都没法抽了，用火肯定是点不起来。

“到莫斯科别的没学会，抽烟喝酒倒是学了个干净。”

“少说没用的，有烟吗，我忍了好久了。”

“没，我不抽烟。”

说完这句话，杨博尧透过眼镜片斜视着他，好像不相信面前的这个人是从小到大在东欧生活且已经成年了很久的人，“怎么能没有烟呢，Eddy，怎么能没有呢，没饭吃可以，没燃气也可以，甚至没酒也可以，烟是一定要有的，在音乐学院里，教授给我上课，他都是点一支雪茄盯着我拉琴，后来他的肺实在不好，医生说他不能再抽烟了，教授问他能不能抽烟斗。”

作为医生的陈韦丞恶狠狠地皱了皱眉。

“好了，好了。”他说，“想抽明天我去给你买，早上在集市上买多点会便宜一些。”

听到这里杨博尧安静下来，陈韦丞说完也安静了下来，讲实话，他其实还没有做好接受杨博尧的心理准备，他要顾虑的东西太多了，和德系沾边的父亲走了没多久过了些无波无澜的日子，现在又来了一个更大的麻烦，他真的不想和这些搞音乐的沾上关系，做一个医生，业余时间偷偷摸摸写点曲子，他对于自己小心驶得万年船的想法深信不疑，如果不打仗，按照这种方法他能就这样活到死，幸运的话看得见明天，有乐队可以排一排他的曲子，这简直已经是他没办法再做出来的最好的打算了，他想要迎接的是一个可以发芽的种子，而不是定时炸弹。

不过他刚刚说的那句话，其实无形之间也是想要把杨博尧留下来的，陈韦丞甩甩头，努力的在抑制自己脑中的警报器和无数可能的恐怖假设。

“那你现在还拉琴吗，有地方给你们演出？”

这就是说话不过脑子且不经过思考的下场，这问题异常敏感，对于他们两人来说都是，他眼见着杨博尧僵硬了身体，只是一瞬间的事，“有，不过我早就在黑名单上了，可我想着，既然在黑名单上了，那再多几个名单也无妨。”

“总有人是需要的，Eddy，尤其是在这个世道底下，没有人不需要音乐，就算是那些有乱七八糟头衔的警察也一样，人们需要音乐，就像问题需要答案。”杨博尧低下头说，他轻轻搓着自己手上的茧，那些茧还是很厚，陈韦丞知道他可能一直没有放弃练习和演出，不管在什么地方，不管他有没有饭吃有没有房子住是不是四处流浪，被迫断开联系的时间已经挺久的了，陈韦丞不太清楚他在莫斯科遭遇了什么，但绝对不是什么值得放在台面上好好跟他说一说的事。

“我没在弹琴了，Brett，我已经停下来很久了。”陈韦丞说，这算是他今天为止唯一的一个坦白，可他只坦白了一半，“只靠这些是不够的，我很早就知道了，我爸爸的那些朋友，作家，画家，音乐家，一个接一个的失去联系，他们去哪里了没人知道，在医学院我没学到什么，我只能吊着他们的命，可我明白他们这根本不算活着，他们只是在，喘气。时间越久，我就越知道其实能喘气已经算是极大的勇气了。”

杨博尧把视线从火炉那边转移到了陈韦丞脸上，他盯着陈韦丞的眼睛，等着他说下去。

“我知道这种活法对你来说大概很卑鄙很虚荣，这种时候没有办法去认真细致的探讨一件事，有人愿意，我知道有人愿意，可是这有什么用呢，问出来的问题得到了答案，这个答案却没有人在乎，我不能把所有东西都赌在音乐上，光靠音乐是不够的，Brett，音乐对我而言不是全部。”

杨博尧还没有听完就已经把目光移开了，他把手里的那支还算完整的烟伸到壁炉那边去点火，他在那里停了挺久的，久到陈韦丞把那些话讲完，他还没把烟点着，又过了一会儿，终于像是把污渍都烤干净了一样，那支半死不活的烟总算是燃了起来，他猛吸了两口，大概是平静了，他脸上的表情柔和了一些。

“你说的对，音乐不是全部。”杨博尧说，他的手指夹着那支歪歪扭扭的烟，落魄却又充满生机，“但Eddy，对你来说，那至少是种手段。”


End file.
